I do want to marry you
by NadG
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Hood's wedding.


**I DO NOT OWN ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.**

 **MY INSPIRATION COME FROM A LOT OF TWEETS FROM Imagine_OQ ON TWITTER (if you ship OutlawQueen and you don't follow this account, just go follow it now and thank me later)**

 **THE COVER IMAGE IS FROM STARSCYTHE ON TWITTER**

She was so nervous and excited. Alone in her bedroom, Regina was trying to calm down a little bit. Every thing was ready, well almost. She had her makeup and hair done, all she had to do is to put her gorgeous wedding dress and she'll be ready. Ready to finally say "I do" to the man of her life. As she was going to put her dress on, Emma knocked on the door to see if she needed help. Regina let her come in her room; after all she was her maid of honour. She helped Regina lacing the back of her dress, without any magic. When she was finished, Regina turned around to see herself in the mirror. No words were able to come from Emma's mouth; she was speechless of how beautiful Regina was.

They had to leave Regina's house soon otherwise they will be late. She put her shoes on, look at herself one last time to see if everything was good. They left the room to come downstairs where Henry was waiting. When he saw his mom, he couldn't do anything but smile. Seeing his mom happy was all he was asking for. They got into the car to the lake near the forest, where the ceremony was.

While Regina was getting ready at her place with Emma and Henry, Robin was with Will and Roland at Snow and Charming's place. Robin was walking everywhere, couldn't stay sit for a single minute. He wanted everything to be perfect, not for their wedding, but for Regina. He wanted her to be happy, that's what he has told her the day he proposed to her about a year from now. He had promised her to never let her go and to make everything he could to make her happy.

The tree of them were ready, Roland was walking around the apartment with the pillow where the rings were attached, just because he thought it was funny. Robin took him by his tiny shoulders and told him that he loved him, and then he took the pillow to give it to Will and grab his little boy in his arm to left the apartment. Charming was waiting for them downstairs and they all went to the ceremony.

Everyone looked so great with the beautiful landscape of the forest near the lake. Everyone was there. As the pastor arrived, everyone looked at him, waiting for the ceremony to start. He made a sign to the music guy, and it started.

Robin came first in his classic black suit with a bow, followed by Emma and Will who were both maid and man for honour. Roland followed them as the cutest ring bearer, almost running to his dad with the little pillow in his hand. Then, everyone stood up as Regina appeared in the aisle with Henry. At that moment, Robin looked at her and tried not to cry, but he couldn't help himself. She was looking absolutely gorgeous, happy and in love. As he started crying, she couldn't do anything but followed him. At the end of the aisle, Henry gave a kiss on his mom's cheeks while wiping her tears and then he took her hand to give it to Robin. Regina and Robin looked at each other and you could see all the love in their eyes. They were smiling as Regina tried to wipe Robin's tears. The pastor started is speech, then asked Regina and Robin to exchanged their vows, vows that they wrote themselves. Robin started, trying to calm down so he was able to speak.

"Regina. I once asked you if you had ever met someone that you would change your entire world for, someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into, remember? Well today I can say that I have met this person and my entire life changed the second I've met her. It wasn't always easy…let's just say that your majesty didn't really want help from a thief and I couldn't dream to get in her way. But it was worth it. Waking up next to you every morning is the best thing I could dream of, being with you and our boys as a real family. You are the strongest person I've ever met, your heart is filled with unconditional love and your smile is the brightest thing ever. I'm falling in love with you more and more every single day of my life and I know that this love, our true love is going to get bigger and bigger as we aged side by side. I love you more than everything in life and I am and will always be proud to call you milady, my love, my queen, my wife. With these words, I say I do want to marry you, Regina Mills."

As tears were rolling down her face, Regina looked at Robin while he passed the ring into her finger. He kept her hand in his, looking at her as she started speaking.

"Robin. I thought for a long time that a happy ending wasn't possible for me after all I did in the past. I was almost giving up when I met you. Even when I met you, there were so many things in our way, I couldn't think it was possible. But you had that special thing that made me feel a way I've only experimented once. Even with everything that happened, knowing what I did, you were still there, taking my back and wanting to be there. Our story isn't the easiest one, but it is our and I cherish every moment of it. Maybe I should have listened to Tinker Bell a long time ago, but our story wouldn't have been the same and I think that this has made us stronger than everything. My love for you is so strong and powerful that I fell in love with you, without even having my heart. You taught me so much about myself. With you I learnt about love, but not only about loving someone else. You also taught me about loving myself the way I am and to embrace every aspects of me, from the past, the present and the future. I found my happy ending, I am happy in this world, and you are a part of it. I will never let you go and I promise you that I will do everything I can do to make you happy. You are my thief, my Robin, my husband. So with these words, I say I do want to marry you, Robin of Locksley."

She passed the ring into his finger. Tears were rolling down their faces and they were smiling at each other. As the pastor pronounced them husband and wife, Robin grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips as she was grabbing his arms. It was it. She was married to the man of her life. They walked down the aisle with everyone throwing up some sparkles to them and screaming of happiness.

After the ceremony, everyone was invited in a beautiful room to eat and party. A lot of pictures were taken, and everyone congratulated Robin and Regina. When everyone sat down, Snow took the microphone to speak:

"I think it's time for me to speak. At first, congratulation to both of you, you deserve the best. I wrote a little something for you Regina and I wanted to read it to you. Regina, our relationship wasn't always easy, you saved my life, and then you trust me for after wanted me dead. But even with all of that, I always knew there was something good inside you, that you just needed to let it express itself. It took some time, but you finally let it go. Both of us had to let the barriers go, but it left us I think stronger together than against each other. Even if we were not both the easiest one to the other, I think that hope speech, snowbells and truth have helped each other. After all, we are just human you and I, and living with such anger wasn't going to make anything good. You are good Regina, and seeing you happy like today is the truest proof that "villain" can get happy ending. Cheers to Regina and Robin!"

As everyone did the cheers, Regina looked at Snow and you could read on her lips a "thank you" followed by a big smile that Snow gave her back.

Emma decided to follow her mother as she stood up to take the microphone by herself:

"Ok my turn. Eum where do I start? Oh yes, the day I came to Storybrooke. Mrs. Mayor wasn't the happiest person to see me coming in town. In fact, I can't count the number of time she tried to kill me/injure me/make my life miserable. Well I kind of understand her. I am the biological mother of her child, so I think she felt attacked, and add that I was the savior of her perfect curse….…but then we had to work together. It wasn't always easy; your majesty doesn't like to have someone in her way. But still, after a long time and a lot of work, Regina finally started to open herself, and it's at that moment that I realize how amazing that woman is. She sacrificed herself for so many, for so much. I found a friend in Regina, someone I know who will always be there to protect the ones she love and will do everything she can to save them, even if it can be dangerous for her life, and trust me, flying monkey, frozen monsters and dragons are not the most lovely friends. Regina, we do share a child, but we share a special friendship that I am proud to share with everyone. And you saved my ass a couple of times, so thank you. As I told you before, my job here is to help everyone get their happy ending, and that include you. Cheers to the amazing woman Regina is, and to her lovely husband Robin!"

Everyone get up to do the cheers as Regina and Robin were walking to the microphone to hug Emma. Then Regina took the microphone:

"Well, since everyone looks like they have something to say, I think we have too."

They look at each other, and then Regina continued.

"First of all thank you to each and everyone of you for being there, it really means a lot to us. There is something we wanted to share with you all since a little moment now, but we thought that here and now is the perfect moment."

Henry set up a screen where he projected a picture. An ultrasound picture of a little baby.

"We are really happy to announce you that I'm pregnant."

Robin looked at Regina, placing a hand on her stomach as he continued without letting his eyes off of hers.

"And it's a girl. Our little princess Hope is on her way."

They kissed as everyone was screaming of happiness. They couldn't dream of a better way to end that beautiful day. They were officially married, and now they were expecting their first child together.


End file.
